The Road to Redemption: One-shots
by tr1xx777
Summary: A collection of One-shots dedicated to one of my stories, The Road to Redemption. Follows Mapleclaw, Thistlefang and Darkcloud after the final battle with ShadowClan - and maybe a bit before that. You might want to read Road to Redemption first.
1. Chapter 1

**I loved writing Road to Redemption so much that I decided to make a collection of one-shots for them. I may - probably not - make a sequel because I made a little hole in the epilogue where there is room for a sequel but I'm not sure. Anyway, here is The Road to Redemption: One-shots!**

"Just a little more, come on Mapleclaw!" Toadstep cheered as I lay in the bedding, panting.

"This is all your fault! Once I'm done with this stupid kitting, I'm going to rip your throat out!" I snarled and dug my claws deeper into the moss bedding. Fernwhisker and Jayfeather say beside me, silently as they waited for the last kit to come out.

The first mewling kit lay beside me, begging for milk as I pushed one final time. I felt relief run through my body as I collapsed on my side. "Toadstep... We are not... Having any more... Kits..." I gasped.

"You were a pretty grumpy queen anyway." Toadstep purred as he curled up next to me and our two new kits.

"Congratulations, you have a tom and a she-cat. What will you name them?" Fernwhisker asked and I shrugged, glancing briefly at Toadstep.

"The tom looks like he's going to be a good runner, look at his legs." Toadstep pointed out and I glanced down at my kit. He was almost a complete replica of his father except with dark brown instead of black. His legs were already quite long and I could see the muscles rippling under his fur.

"Runningkit?" I proposed and Toadstep grinned.

"Runningkit and ..." My mate trailed off as he brushed his tail over the other golden and white kit. I couldn't get over how much our kits looked like us.

"Starkit!" I purred.

"You can't." Jayfeather interrupted and we all turned to glare at him. I'm pretty sure I saw an angry stare coming from Runningkit, despite his unopened eyes. "If she becomes leader, she'll be Starstar."

I growled, "then what about Goldenkit?"

Jayfeather shifted on his paws uncomfortably, "Sunstrike named one of her kits Goldenkit, unless you want major confusion in the nursery..."

I scowled, Sunstrike and Shrewfoot had kits three days ago and I hadn't bothered to know what they had named them. All I knew was that they had two toms and a she-cat.

"How about we name her Graykit and just baffle the Clan?" I laughed and Toadstep chuckled.

"Why don't we just name her Jayfeatherkit instead? In honour of the best kit namer in the Clans." Toadstep suggested sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. "And hopefully you can pass down some of your phenomenal skills."

I laughed as I looked down at the little kit. She looked just like me except her fur was golden and white and she was much fluffier. "What about Morningkit?"

Fernwhisker, Toadstep and Jayfeather stopped to look at me, "She kind of reminds me of a morning sun."

"I like that name. Any complaints, Jayfeather?" Toadstep smirked and the medicine cat rolled his sightless blue eyes.

"I will go tell the Clan." Jayfeather announced and walked out of the cramped nursery. Sunstrike was - somehow - sleeping with her kits despite all the yelling and arguing. I perked my ears to listen to Jayfeathers announcement. "Mapleclaw has given birth to two healthy kits, the male is named Runningkit and the female, Morningkit."

"No help to you." I grumbled and lay my head down on my paws. I heard footsteps and looked to see Darkcloud had come in.

"They're beautiful. Morningkit looks just like you." Darkcloud complimented awkwardly and I managed a small smile. "Toadstep is lucky." he nudged me.

"Oh, for the love of StarClan, please stop." I grinned, "you couldn't compliment me growing up and you still can't."

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice!" Darkcloud chuckled. He looked down at my kits and tilted his head, "they kind of look like drown rats..."

"Wow, thanks Darkcloud, that means a lot." I muttered sarcastically. "Now leave will you, I feel like my entire lower half just got ripped apart. I can't even feel my legs!"

Darkcloud laughed, "Hey, we can call you Nolegs!"

"Haha, that's real funny, and we can call you Foreveralone!" I mocked and my brother playfully scowled.

"Please, we all know Toadstep is secretly in love with me." Darkcloud rolled his head and we both looked down at the sleeping warrior. He grumbled some words that I couldn't make out, "Oh, what's that Toadstep? You confess your undying love for me? That's too bad, I like she-cats."

"Will you shut up and leave already?" I snapped and flicked him with my tail. My brother smirked before turning around and leaving. Once he left, Snowfall entered but I glared at him until he backed up and left. Yup, I still got it.

I set my head on my paws and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Mapleclaw... Mapleclaw... Wake up."

I grumbled and slowly lifted my head, expecting to see Darkcloud again, but instead I saw someone I hadn't expected to see until I died.

"Thistlefang? But you- you're dead." I gasped as he touched noses with me.

"I've been watching over you from StarClan, I wanted to see my favorite sisters kits." he grinned. "They're beautiful, Runningkit and Morningkit, right?"

I nodded slowly as I studied Thistlefang. He looked pretty much the same as he did so many moons ago, his scars were still there and he smelled of forest. Probably of what StarClan smells like.

"I miss you." I said and guilt shot through his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about the whole 'dying' thing. Wasn't expecting for that to happen." Thistlefang blushed and I snorted. "Don't be afraid of dying though, it isn't as bad as you would think."

"I'll keep that in mind." I scoffed and Toadstep stirred beside me.

"Well, I have to go now. Toadstep will think he's mated with a nut if he wakes up and sees you talking to nothing. It comes with the whole StarClan thing, nobody else can see me."

"Goodbye Thistlefang, I guess I'll see you in StarClan." I said awkwardly. I was going to miss him badly. But at least I got to say goodbye this time.

Thistlefang nodded, "Hopefully, it will be a while. Goodbye sister." he said and backed away into the darkness. It was the last I saw of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I started a new story, it is called 'Cry Wolf.' It takes place in the old forest and focuses on a cat who was mentioned in Crookedstars Promise but was never mentioned again. **

**Anyway, this is Thistlefangs death. **

I stretched my legs in front of me with a yawn before closing my eyes and putting my head on my paws. My tail was laying in a puddle of melted snow but I didn't move it. I didn't care if it was wet, I didn't care about a lot of things these days. **  
**

I slowly opened my eyes and scanned the Clan. Darkcloud was talking with Sunstrike and Ashpelt, Mapleclaw was laying next to Toadstep while they argued - as usual. They were probably the most competitive mates I had ever seen.

I felt a pang to my heart when I saw my sisters tail wrapped around Toadsteps. I used to be able to do that with Larkwing. Before Blackstar took her life, that is. I had only three days with Larkwing as mates before she lost her life in a battle with ShadowClan.

Larchpaw and Blazepaw came trotting up to me with curiosity flickering in their eyes. I remember when I used to be like that. When there was always a spark in my eyes and a fight behind my claws.

"Honeyfeather and Mousewhisker wanted to know if you wanted to come hunting with us. They said you could teach us some fighting moves after." Larchpaw said and I looked at the brown and white she-cat.

I didn't answer right away, so Blazepaw added, "please Thistlefang? Honeyfeather says you and your siblings are the best fighters in the Clan!"

"Sure." I sighed and got to my feet, shaking the water off my tail. I knew this was just the other warriors plan to try to get me back to my old self but I knew one hunting trip wouldn't change anything.

I tried, I really did. But no matter what I did, the pain in my heart was always there and the memories of my mate kept creeping its way into my mind. I was about to start walking to where Honeyfeather and Mousewhisker were waiting when I froze.

Standing in the middle of camp was a pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes and stars in her silky fur. She stared directly at me like we were the only ones in the world. I let out a little whimper when I saw my mate as she looked straight into my blue eyes.

"It's your choice." Larkwing nodded her head to the camp walls that I was sleeping next to.

And then she was gone. Nobody saw her except me. Larchpaw as Blazepaw stopped walking when they noticed I wasn't following and turned to look at me. "If you really don't want to go, you don't have to..."

I twisted my head to look at the hill that Larkwing had nodded to. It was muddy from all the snow melting and the only thing that was holding it up from collapsing fully was a large boulder. A boulder that was starting to slide.

_It's your choice. _the words echoed in my mind as realization dawned on me. I had an opportunity. I could walk away now and live a full life as a warrior or I could stay and let the mudslide take me.

I turned to the two apprentices and before they could say anything, my front paw slammed them backwards just as the boulder gave away fully and there was an avalanche of mud, rocks and debris.

I gasped in surprise as my feet were taken out from under me and the mud swallowed my body. The last thing I heard before I went under fully was the sound of Blazepaw and Larchpaw screaming my name.

I was stuck there, my legs and body couldn't move from the mud and whenever I took a breath, mud filled my nostrils until I finally stopped bleeding. I couldn't hear anything outside my little cavern of mud but I knew that ThunderClan would be trying to dig me out by now. If they even cared that is.

They were probably glad to be rid of me. I had been emotionless the last few moons since Larkwings death. Whenever I wasn't on patrols, I was either in the warriors den or laying in the sun, sleeping.

But this is what I wanted, wasn't it? It was my choice to let the mudslide take me and to save those apprentices. I realized then that I didn't regret not moving. Mapleclaw and Darkcloud would mourn, but they would understand. This is what I wanted.

I closed my eyes and waited for my heart to stop beating.

This was my choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, will you check out my friends FF, Perfect Timing? Thank you!**

Darkcloud lay next to Honeyfeather in the nursery as they watched her only kit - her son, Falconkit - sleep peacefully. He was curled up into a tight ball next to Daisy.

"I don't want him growing up with out a father." Honeyfeather finally said and Darkcloud nodded in understanding. The day before, Foxleap, Honeyfeathers mate and the father of her kit, was in a battle with a fox.

The patrol, Icecloud, Foxleap, Darkcloud, Blossomfall, and Ashpelt, had managed to chase the fox out of ThunderClan but not without sustaining some of their own wounds. Blossomfall couldn't even move one of her legs because of a deep bite to the shoulder, half of Ashpelts face was now slightly scarred - not as bad as Brighthearts - and his ear was shredded.

But Foxleap had gotten the worst. He had jumped in from of Icecloud to protect her and ended up getting attacked and had a long gash on his chest and stomach.

_"Icecloud!" Foxleap screamed and raced towards his sister. The fox was just rearing when he got there and the reddish brown tom flew in front of his sister just in time to take the force of the blow. _

_The fox sent him spiralling back, into a tree. He let out a yelp of surprise as the animal launched itself at him again and started tearing at his tummy. The rest of the patrol ran to help Foxleap but it seemed that he had already got the worst of the injuries. _

_Darkcloud let out a battle cry as his unsheathed claws raked down the fox's flank. It turned to snap at Darkcloud, while Blossomfall and Ashpelt slashed his chest. The fox yelped and jumped away from the warriors. _

_It turned, held its tail between its legs and scampered off into the forest._

_"Foxleap..." Icecloud gasped when she saw her brother laying on the ground with an open wound. Guilt flashed in her eyes; she was the reason he was hurt. _

_"Let's get him back to camp." Ashpelt ordered as he moved to the older warriors side. The grey warrior, despite his age, was one of the most mature warriors in the Clan. He was like the younger version of Brackenfur. _

_Darkcloud helped Foxleap off the forest floor and helped him begin to limp to the direction of camp. "If I die, tell Honeyfeather that I love her... And that I'm sorry I couldn't be a father to our kit."_

_"I'll tell her." Darkcloud agreed. _

The patrol managed to get him back to camp before Foxleap finally died. Honeyfeather was a mess of sobs, wails and screams. Even Darkcloud hadn't handled the news too well; Foxleap had grown on him over the moons and they were almost considered friends.

"Will you do it?" Honeyfeather asked the dark brown warrior, snapping him out of his daydream. "Will you be Falconkits father?"

Darkcloud whipped around to face Honeyfeather when she said that. Sure, he was already practically Falconkits second father as it is, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

"Wh-what?" Darkcloud stuttered. "Honeyfeather, I- I like you as a friend and all but, I don't... I mean-"

"We aren't becoming mates " Honeyfeather snapped, "Falconkit can't have only females in his life. You're practically already his father so why not just seal the deal?"

Darkcloud looked back at the kit. He was only four moons old and Darkcloud already loved him as his own son. Falconkit was the only survivor from a litter of three and it only prove that he would be a strong warrior.

"Alright." Darkcloud agreed, "but only if Falconkit knows that I'm not his birth father. I don't want to confuse him of why we aren't like the other mates or why he remembers a reddish brown tom in his life."

Honeyfeather nodded, "Fair enough. I don't think he'll forget Foxleap though, he's old enough. I remember things when I was only four moons."

Darkcloud nodded, "So do I, I remember all the adventures that Thistlefang, Mapleclaw and I used to always go on..."

Darkcloud smiled at the memory of his brother, who had died only six moons ago. He truly did miss his brother - his death had been the most painful thing Darkcloud had ever experienced - but he knew Thistlefang was in a better place. He was already dead on the inside.

One of Honeyfeathers kits was named after Thistlefang; his name was Fangkit. But he had been one of the two who had died from cold. Fangkit and his sister, Sweetkit, had snuck out one night to explore the forest and Brackenfur found them the next morning, buried in snow.

Falconkit stirred and his eyes blinked open. When he saw Darkcloud and Honeyfeather watching him, he trotted over to where they were laying. "Hi, mama, hey Darkcloud! Is father back yet? He promised to show me how to catch a raven."

Honeyfeather let out a sigh as she wrapped her tail around her kit and pulled him closer, "About that, we need to talk...

**Hey! I know this was kind of boring but I had a bit of writers block! Again, check out Perfect Timing!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I won the bet! You owe me ten squirrels!" Mapleclaw snapped at Toadstep. My whiskers twitched irritably as I listened to the two quarrel. The two clearly liked each other, but neither would admit it.

"You cheated! How is that fair?" Toadstep argued back.

"I didn't cheat! And besides, I'm asking you to catch a squirrel, not a mountain lion!" Mapleclaw snapped back.

"It may as well be, in this heat!" Toadstep waved his tail around. It wasn't even that hot.

"Those two need to shut up and become mates already." Darkcloud grumbled. "I'm about to gouge my ears out of my head if I have to listen to them argue anymore."

Cherrypelt heard this as she passed, "what's stopping you?" she smirked and Darkcloud snarled.

"The fact that I have to gouge yours out first." he bared his fangs and Cherrypelt picked up the pace and ran out the ThunderClan camp. "It's nice to know ThunderClan still likes us as much as when we were kits."

"Yeah." I mumbled. I couldn't think of anything to add to the conversation so I just kept quiet. Mapleclaw and Toadstep were still bickering and they had gained quite a crowd.

Nobody would just crowd around them like a gathering but whenever Mapleclaw and Toadstep were having their infamous fights, everyone mysteriously got a craving for prey and to eat it near the two cats.

"I won, fair-"

"Shut up!" I roared at my sister and her 'friend.' Everyone had turned to me in shock. I had barely talked to anyone in moons and here I was screaming at two Clanmates. "Will you two just stop fighting and have at it in the forest already? We all know you've been dying to!"

"What!?" Mapleclaw screeched and I rolled my blue eyes.

"Seriously, the entire Clan - no, all four Clans - have been waiting for you to move to the Nursery with his," I flicked my tail at Toadstep, "kits. Just end the wait and become mates already!"

"We are not going to become mates because to screamed at us to!" Toadstep snapped and I turned to him with a glare.

"Just go catch her the squirrels, Toadstep." I growled and he shrunk down. I turned back to the rest of ThunderClan, "everyone who thinks Toadstep and Mapleclaw should become mates already, say 'aye.'"

Every single cat - save for Mapleclaw and Toadstep - screamed, "Aye!" Even the kits said it. I doubt they even knew whole I was talking about.

"See? So will you two stop arguing and just pop out a few kits already?" I asked and my sister scowled at me before turning to Toadstep.

"Since everyone has clearly ganged up on us, do you just want to try being mates?" Toadstep asked. Oh, I see what he's doing.

Mapleclaw pondered the options for a second, "Fine! But it's only because I was forced to." I scoffed, "and I don't have to like it!"

"Fine!" Toadstep snapped back.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Toadstep and Mapleclaw stood up as my sister spoke, "Now if you will excuse us, we will be taking this conversation elsewhere to get away from _you _easvedroppers." he glared straight at me.

The two sauntered away, into the warriors den as the rest of the Clan sat and let everything that just happened, sink in.

"What just happened?" Hazeltail asked out loud.

"I have no idea..." Mousewhisker answered back, shaking his head slowly. "But I think we just peer pressured Toadstep and Mapleclaw into becoming mates."

"I think you're right." Poppyfrost shrugged. "That was by far, the strangest romantic thing I've ever seen."

"Do you think they'll stay mates?" Cloudtail asked. To answer his question, Darkcloud and I crept towards the warriors den. It was empty other than two shadows in the back.

Toadstep and Mapleclaw were laughing and purring with the toms tail protectively wrapped around her body. Mapleclaw leaned over and placed a loving lick on his cheek as Darkcloud and I tip toed away.

"Oh, yeah. They're definitely staying mates." Darkcloud grinned and the Clan cheered. Mapleclaw and Toadstep were a long time coming.

"I want to see!" Lilystorm cried as she tried to peer around us but I stepped in the way.

"Our sister, not yours. Only we can watch her without her knowing." I just wanted to give them some privacy. I remember when Larkwing and I wanted time to ourselves and everyone was always getting in the way.

Thinking of Larkwing sent a familiar pang in my heart. I had been doing so good at it today.

"If you go back far enough in our family line, I'm sure we're related!" Lilystorm argued. Darkcloud rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm pretty sure we're not." he snapped back. "Now just give them some privacy already."

Lilystorm sighed in defeat as everyone settle back into their regular lives. I went to go pick some prey from the food pile and bask in the sun.

I was doing so good today. I tried to push Larkwing out of my mind but she always had a way of creeping back in. I thought I could try to get back to normal but I knew by the sinking feeling in my gut I would stay an emotionless wreck.

But that didn't stop me from being happy for my sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't work on Cry Wolf anymore, I had too many stories to finish but I may rewrite it later on. **

"What in StarClans name are you doing, kit?" I snapped and lashed my ginger tail at Goldensong and Falconflights small kit. I think his name was Smokeykit? I don't even know.

"You're standing on her bedding!" Toadstep snapped and the kit leapt off my bedding. Beside me, Honeyfeather rolled her eyes. She knew about our plan to be the meanest, grumpiest elders in all the Clans and she thought it was ridiculous.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry, Mapleclaw!" Smokeykit stammered. "I-I'll go get you something to eat."

With that, Smokeykit raced away to find something to feed Toadstep and I. I laughed as the kit tripped on the way out before scrambling up and running to the fresh kill pile.

"That kit has only got half a brain working." Toadstep muttered and I nodded. Honeyfeather shot us a deathly glare.

"Excuse me, but that's my sons child you're talking about. And for the record, Smokeykit is very smart, you two just intimidate all the kits into stuttering messes!" our golden friend snapped.

"Why thank you!" Toadstep exclaimed and Honeyfeather rolled her eyes, "we really try so hard to make everyones lives miserable!"

"Mum, Dad, why do you have to scare all the kits like that?" I looked up to see our daughter, Morningstar and our son, Runningscar, enter the elders den. Now that Morningstar is leader and Runningscar is deputy, I'm really glad I didn't name her Starkit.

"It's fun, you should try it sometime!" I purred and Morningstar rolled her eyes while Runningscar snickered.

Our kits had grown so much, Morningstar had flowing golden and white fur and shining green eyes. She was also noble, fair and made a good leader for ThunderClan. Runningscar had taken on my mischievous personality and was a fine warrior.

Runningscar had brown and white fur and strong legs. Like his name said, he had three long scars across his face and a bite mark on his shoulder from a badger attack when he was an apprentice.

"M-Mapleclaw, Toadstep, I brought you a v-vole." Smokeykit stammered as he was followed into the elders den by his brother, Smotherkit. Who even names their kit, Smotherkit? I'll be the first one laughing if Morningstar calls him Smotherface.

"Thank you, Smokeykit, Smotherkit. It was very kind of you to do that." Morningstar purred and guilt flashed in the kits eyes. I eyed them uneasily before pushing the vole closer to Toadstep so we could share.

Morningstar licked our cheeks quickly before sauntering out of the elders den, Runningscar was more slow and whispered in our ears, "I think the way you treat kits is phenomenal." before he turned and left as well.

I took a bite of the vole as Toadsteps tail curled around mine and the kits waited patiently to finish. They started talking quietly with Honeyfeather and Icecloud while we finished eating.

I was becoming drowsy and something wasn't setting right with the vole. Maybe the kits had snuck poppy seed into our prey again? No, this felt different. This felt dangerous.

"Toadstep..." I rasped and lay my head on my paws and squeezing my eyes shut, "I don't feel so good..."

"Sh, it'll be alright. Just go to sleep." Toadstep murmured comfortably but I could sense the same discomfort in his voice.

Sleep. That's what I needed. All I needed was sleep. Like a wave washing over me, unconsciousness came and a dreamland filled my sights. I looked around to see I was in a clearing with Toadstep by my side.

"Mapleclaw, Toadstep." I whirled around to see my brothers and Spiderleg, Daisy, and Rosepetal standing there. Stars shone in their pelts and they all looked young and healthy, even though Spiderleg had passed in the elders den and my brothers should have many scars scattered across their body.

"You're in StarClan now, Smokeykit and Smotherkit tried to put poppy seed in your vole but they mistaked them for death berries." Daisy explained and I glared hard at Darkcloud.

"Your son is a terrible father. Those kits are idiots!" I hissed and Darkcloud rolled his greeny yellow eyes while Thistlefang snickered beside him.

"Welcome to StarClan, you better get used to living with a bunch of mouse-brains now." Thistlefang smirked and stepped forward to touch his nose to mine. "I've missed you sister."

I wanted to argue with them, to tell them that I wasn't ready to go to StarClan and that they should send me back but something deep inside told me that it _ was _my time.

"But there is one last thing we need to take care of before you are allowed in StarClan." a new voice came from behind me. I turned to see two toms, both gray, waiting.

They were huge, maybe even bigger than my brothers and I, one had black stripes and the other had fur that linked out like thorns.

"I am Darkstripe, and this is Thistleclaw." The one with stripes nodded to me. "And we have some business with you that we need to deal with."

All at once, a shot of pain soared through my body and I crumpled to the ground. Toadstep screamed my name as my body shook rapidly and I started hacking violently. It felt like someone was trying to claw his way out of my chest.

All at once, the pain subsided and I was left there, panting. I glanced up to see a new cat was standing next to my Darkstripe and Thistleclaw. She looked just like me.

My fur was slightly fluffier and she was taller and slimmer, with less muscles, but she was a complete replica. "Mapleclaw, I am Mapleshade. I have lived alongside you your entire life, redeeming myself for the pain I had caused durin my time. But now that I am in StarClan, we can be apart."

This was a lot to take in. Someone had lived with me my entire life? Did that mean Thistlefang was really Thistleclaw and Datkcloud, Darkstripe? Is that why I was so mean?

Mapleshade started walking away as I let the information sink in. Did I not have any free will or what?

"Mapleclaw, I know this is all very strange but it's time to go to StarClan now." Thistlefang nodded as he started walking away with the others. Darkcloud stayed in the same spot though.

"What about you?" I asked Darkcloud and he shrugged.

"You two aren't the only ones dying today." Darkcloud sighed as there was a dull flash and a small kit appeared. I recognized him instantly as Smokeykit. Darkcloud looked to the kit.

"Smokeykit, this is one of the many reasons why you don't eat the elders prey after they fall asleep."

**I have a sequel idea in my head for this but I'm having some troubles coming up with a plot, so I want to ask; do you guys actually want a sequel or should I just end this now?**


End file.
